The family secret ( Dgray-man fanfiction)
by Kataradragon
Summary: Allen always wanted to know about his real family, did he had any siblings?. Did they abandoned him because of his hand?. Or are his real family hiding a big secret, that both Noah and the black order wants.
1. Prologue

In a stormy winter night, women and a little girl who didn't look more than 6 years old. Walked through the forest, while their cloaks were flying behind them violently.

The little girl was breathing heavily and looked at the women, who didn't seem to be tired at all. " Must we really do this?."

The women nodded and pushed her forward. " Yes, we must. If your grandpa finds out about this, let's just say he will be more than unhappy."

" Why?." Asked the girl while trying to see through the storm.

" Because this is against the family law, and your grandpa is following that law. Please hurry, we are not far away from the villages." Said the women and looked behind her to be sure that nobody was following them. The girl tried to walk faster, but it was hard for her small body to go through the thick snow under her feet. Every step felt heavier and heavier after every step. After a while, they come to a small village, with lights coming out from the houses. The women grabbed the girls hand and almost run through the villages and were careful to not be seen in the light. The girl looked around at the houses and had a very sad look.

" I don't want to do it."

The women looked down at her and stopped outside a big gate with the sign ' Orphanage.'

" It's better this way," she sat down on her knees and looked into the girl's silver eyes. " It's safer here. " The women pulled her cloak aside and pulled out a small basket with something wrapped in a red fabric. the girl looked down in the basket and saw something small with big silver eyes staring at her. Tears were building up in the girl's eyes and she tried to hold it back. " I can't leave my brother."

the women caressed the girl's cheek and had a small smile. " You two will meet again, and he will know about his family."

The girl begins to cry while the women put the basket outside the gate and a small letter under the fabric. To be sure it didn't fly away in the storm.

" We must go, " She grabbed the girls hand and begin to walk away.

The girl looked back at the basket and saw her brother crying and had its arms in the air trying to find them. The last thing she saw before her brother was out of view, was her brother's red arm with a cross on. The evidence that he had an innocence.

" Don't worry," said the women to the girl. " You will meet him again, Blue."


	2. Chapter 1

**16 years later**

 **After Allen escaped the black order**

Allen walked through the ark while still thinking about Lenalee and the others. It really broke his heart to leave them, they were his family. A family who maybe will see him as their enemy. Allen stared down at his innocence and couldn't help to let the tears escape from his eyes. He didn't want to be their enemy, and he didn't want to fight them. He just wished all this was a bad dream, and he would wake in his bed and later go down and eat Jerry delicious breakfast and talk with his friends. But he knew this wasn't a dream, and at some point, he will have to fight them. Fight his family that accepted him, like Mana. Allen took a deep sigh before he walked out from the ark and saw the familiar church cover in soft white snow. It was so bright and beautiful, it almost made him forget what happened in the order. Like, come from hell to heaven. He slowly walked through the snow, and the closer he got to the church he could hear the happy voice of Barba escaping through the walls. When he finally comes to the door he knocked weakly on the wooden door and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Barba dressed in Manas clown peaked out his head and looked really surprised to see Allen covered in bruises and dry blood on his clothes.

" Mother, speak of the devil!." Yelled Barba and held out his arm, like he was ready to catch Allen when he falls.

" Am okay Barba." Said Allen with a weak smile.

" No, you not." Said Barba with a very serious face, a face that Allen was surprised to see on Barba.

" He is right, you look like hell."

Allen sigh and looked at Mother who walked down to him. " Good evening, Mother."

Mother looked at him with a sad face, and when she finally comes up to him. she touched his face and shook her head. " The black order is after you, aren´t they?."

Allen looked down so his long white hair could cover his face. " Did you know the first time I come here, that I was the 14th?." He glanced thought his hair to stare at her.. Somewhere inside him he wanted to believe that she and Barba didn't know anything about him being the 14th, but Allen could see on mother face that she knew.

" I didn't know at first, I thought you were only a sad kid who lost everything." She sighed and sat down on one of the dusty wooden bentch, while Barba pushed Allen gently in the church and closed the door.

" What are you going to do now?." She fished up a cigarette and light it.

Allen sat down on the bench in front of mother. " I need to borrow some clothes."

Mother made a small node and blew out some smoke. " Must be your lucky day, a woman came here a few days ago and left some clothes. Her older son didn't need them anymore, and I think they will fit you." She glanced at Barba who was still dressed in the clown clothes " And take your fathers clothes too."

Barba nod and smiled. " Yeah, you need them more than us."

" Thanks," Allen looked down and mother could see he was in deep thoughts.

" What are you thinking about?."

Allen took a deep breath. " I was thinking about finding my real family."

Both mother and Barba stared at him in surprise.

" I lost Mana, and I maybe have to fight my family at the order. I just want to find my real family and just get some answer. Did they abounded me because of my arm?. Or.." He looked down at his innocence. " Did they abounded me for something else?."

Mother cough. " Do you have any lead were to find your real family?."

Allen shook his head. " No, but I know where to go first."

" Where? " asked Barba

" To the orphanages, i ran away from when I was little. They maybe know something."

Mother didn't ask him where this orphanage was, she decided it was best if she and Barba didn't know anything about it. But at least she could help him recover till he got a little of his strength back.

Allen stayed at the church for three days and left early in the morning before Mother and Barba woke up from their slumber. He knew they would try to make him stay longer till his wounds were completely healed, but he couldn't stay. Somehow the order or the Noah would find him there, and he would put mother and Barba in danger. What he didn't know when he walked out from the church, Mother was watching him from her small window and signed.

" Good luck, Allen."


	3. Chapter 2

Allen knew the orphanage was not going to look the same when he last saw it. He remembers it as a big old scary mansion, with scary workers who didn't like kids at all. But when he finally came to the orphanage after a few days of walking, he was surprised to see the orphanage was not the same but much lighter. The garden he remembers when he was little, was always Brown with dead trees and broken toys everywhere. But now teh whole garden was green with flowlers and all the trees was filler with delious apple. Just this green garden made the orpages look much happier, and living.

" Need help?."

Allen looked away from the garden and saw Young women maybe the same ages as him, walking up to the gate with a smile.

" Yes, is Mr. Booquent here?."

" Yes, he is." Said the girl while her cheek got redder while opened the gate for him.

" Mr. Booquent is taking his afternoon tea in the back garden, he will be so happy to know he got a visitor."

" Really?. " Allen couldn't help to sound nervous when he asked, he remembers Mr. Booquent as a very angry man and didn't like visitors. Sounds like Mr. Booquent has changed a lot over the years.

The girl showed him to the back garden, and it was much beautiful than the front. There was filled with all sorts of flowers, trees, and even stone statues. It was like walking into another world. Allen follows the girl who was now red as a tomato, while she was glancing at him over her shoulder. They finally stop at the biggest tree in the garden, and Allen could see an old man in a very nice suite. Sitting beside a beautiful white table filled with sweets. The old man looked up and had a kind smile on his face.

" Awe, it's so nice to get visitors. It's so lonely to sit here alone and have nobody to talk to." He pushed himself up from the chair and walked slowly up to Allen. But when he was a few step away from Allen, he stops and stared at Allen like he was a ghost. The girl looked at Allen and the old man. " Mr. Booquent, are you okay?."

" It cant be," said the old man and walked up to Allen and looked him right into his eyes. " Is it you red?."

Allen's eyes widen. " You remember me?."

Mr. Booquent smiled widely and hugged Allen like Allen was his lost son. Allen stood there while Mr. Booquent hugged him, and didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, the old man lets go and turned to the girl. " Alice, please go get the chocolate cake and the strawberry juice." Mr. Booquent looked at Allen." You still like the strawberry juice?."

" Hm..Yes, I do."

The girl giggled and walked away to get the cake, and Mr. Booquent pulled out a chair for Allen.

" Sit down, Red. I haven't seen you seems you ran away."

Allen kept his mouth shut while sitting down, he didn't know what to say to this new Mr. Booquent. Back when he was still living in this orphanage, Mr. Booquent was the worst person on earth. He never liked kids, he never liked anybody besides his whiskey. But now he was like a nice old grandpa, who love kids.

Mr. Booquent saw how unsure Allen was and took a deep breath. " Look, I know i was not the best man, but I have changed thanks to my wife. I promise you I don't drink or hit children anymore."

" You have a wife?."

Mr. Booquent couldn't help to laugh when Allen stared at him with big round eyes while asking that question. " Yes, I have a wife. She keeps me straight."

Allen nodded a small okay and thought for a second. " What happened if she sees you drinking alcohol?."

" She would kill me and hang my head over the fireplace." Said Mr. Booquent with a very serious voice, and Allen didn't know if he was serious or joking.

" Are you serious?."

Mr. Booquent glared at Allen and made him shrinking down into the chair.

" No," said Mr. Booquent with a big smile. " But she would scold me and ignore me for a long time." He begins to cry. " I cant live without her talking to me."

" Wow," said Allen while sat up straight again in the chair. " You have really changed, ."

Mr. Booquent stops crying and had the big smile back. " Call me Boo Boo."

" Boo Boo?." Allen thought it sounded weird to say that instead of Mr. Booquent. But Mr. Booquent looked more happy to be called Boo Boo.

" My wife gave me that nickname, she said its much easier for the children to say it. And after being called Boo Boo for a few years I begin to like it." He looked up and clapped his hands. " Here comes the cake," he leaned closer to Allen. " Alice makes the best cake in the world."

Alice giggled and tried to hide her red face from Allen while holding the trace with the cake and drinks." You just to kind, sir." She put down the tray on the table and cut the cake into big pieces. " I just follow you, grandmas, recipe."

Mr. Booquent laugh." I know, but you make it so much better." He took one of the glass with strawberry juice and turned to Allen. " Red, what have you done during all these years?."

Allen shrugged his shoulders. " Many things, I was in the circus a few years with a man who took care of me."

"Really?. I want to meet this great man who took care of.." Mr. Booquent stop when he saw Allen's sad face. " He's dead?."

Allen nodded and looked up at the sky. " Yeah, he died in an accident."

Mr. Booquent looked down. " Am so sorry Red."

"Its okay," Allen gave him a small smile. " I know he's looking down at me and watch every step I take." His face becomes serious and he leaned closer to Booquent.

" I Acela came here for asking you something."

Mr. Booquent took a Pisces of his cake. " Ask away."

" Do you know my real family?."

Booquent froze and stared at Allen. " Your real family?."

Allen nodded.

Booquent looked down and shook his head. " No, they left you outside the gate during a very stormy winter night. You cried all night and woke up the whole neighborhood."

Allen stood up and was ready to walk away.

"But.."

Allen stared down at Booquent who whisper something to Alice, and she walked away. "But what?."

" Sait down, Red. " He watched Allen sit down and took a deep breath. " They left something that can help you."

"Really?."

Booquent nodded and glanced at the house. " When I found you in that basket, you were wrapped in a very expensive red blanket and a letter with your name was in the basket."

Allen couldn't help to hope the letter could tell him where his family is, or give a hint where they are.

" Do you think the letter can tell me where they are?."

"If not, the blanket can."

Allen starlet at him. " The blanket?."

Booquent nodded. "Yes."

"How will the blanket tell me where my family is?."

"Here it, sir." Alice ran with an old brown box in her hands and handed it to Booquent.

"Thank you, Alice." Booquent smiled at her and opened the box, in the brown box was a beautiful red blanket and an old letter with 'Red' written on it. Booquent gently lifted up the blanket, like it was made of glass. Allen took the letter and opened it gently and pulled out a small paper that had a few words on.

Dear Red

My beautiful boy, when the god of the stars looks down at you, go to the place with light.

Allen at the back of and throw it hard against the table. " That doesn't make any sense."

Booquent lifted up the paper and read it. " The person who wrote it is from a. Very high class. The handwriting is very beautiful." He handed back the letter to Allen who stared down at the blanket.

" You said the blanket could tell me where my family is. How do you know that?

" I showed it to my wife after we got married, and she told me that during one of her traveling she stumbles into a beautiful village. And there she meets a man who made this sort of fabric, he only made this fabric for very special families."

"So you think if I find this person who made this fabric made this for my real family?."

"Yes, I think so. I wish I had more to information to find your family. But this is the only thing I can give."

Allen grabbed the blanket and hugged it tight against his body. " Its better than nothing, but did you wife say the name to the villages?."

Booquent thought for a second and looked at Alice, who listening to the whole conversation. " Do you know Alice?."

She nodded. " Davenport, I remember lady Booquent talked about it a few month ago."

" Davenport?." Said Allen more to himself and wonder if he ever been there before while traveling with Mana. But the name didn't ring any bell in his head. But now he had a lead closer to find his real family.


	4. Chapter 3

It took weeks for Allen to find the Davenport villages, apparently, no train came through that villages. And not many people have ever heard about it. But after weeks of walking, fighting Akuma and hiding from both the black order and the Noah. He finally found it. Villages with clean white buildings, statues and colorful trees and plants. People walked around with big happy smiles, kids playing with the animals that walked free through the villages. Allen couldn't help to smile when he saw the kids playing with a happy barking dog while hugging the blanket tightly against him.

Daydreaming that he was one of them playing, while his family was watching him with a big happy smile. Allen sigh and put the blackest in his bag, and walked into the happy villages.

"Hi, Mister." Said a little girl with short blond hair and big blue eyes, who carried a big basket with fruits. She held out a big red apple to him while smiling. " Want an apple?."

"Am sorry, I don't have so much money." Said Allen with a small smile on his lips.

She giggled. " These fruits don't cost anything."

Allen stared at her in surprise. " They don't?."

"Yes, " she handed the apple to Allen. " We hand out free fruits to everybody who comes to the Davenport."

"Oh, thanks." He studies the skinny red apple in his hand, while his mouth was watering to eat it. " It looks really good."

She smiled and handed him another apple. " Take one more, you look really hungry."

"Um, thanks. But won't your parents be angry at you for handing so much free fruits?."

She shook her head. " No, they will be happy when I coming home with an empty basket. And it was their idea to hand out free fruits."

Allen laugh. " You have really nice parents.' He took a bite on one of the apples and was surprised how good and juice the apple was.

The girl's eyes darken when Allen didn't look at her.

"Yes, I do." She blinked and her eyes were back to light shiny blue. " Are you here in Davenport for a reason?."

Allen nodded while eating the juicy apple. " Yes." He fished up the blanket from his bag and showed it to the girl. " Am looking for a man who made this blanket."

The girl stared at the blanket in surprise and looked up at Allen. " That looks like Mr. Swaali work, my big sister work for him."

Allen stops eating the apple and stared down at her. " Really?."

She nodded and Allen quickly eats up the apple and put the other one in his bag.

"Can you show me where I can find him?."

"Sure, but first." She pointed at a man who stood with a big camera, with many black and white pictures behind him. " Take a picture, he takes pictures of everyone who goes through here. " She looked back at him. " And the first picture is free."

"Wow, you have many free things."

She giggled and when she turned her back to him. Her smile died and had a very serious face. " Yeah, we do."

They both walked to the man with the camera, and when he saw them he had a big smile on his face. " Oh, a new visitor. " he took Allen's free hand and shook it.

" Welcome to Davenport."

Allen smiled. " Thank you, this town is really beautiful."

The man chuckled and turned his camera to Allen. " want a free picture to remember this town?."

Allen nodded. " Sure, but are you sure you don't want me to pay?."

"No, no. Everybody should have a chance to have a picture of themselves in this town"

He walked behind the camera and the girl stood beside him. Allen stood with a big smile and holding the blanket in his hand.

"Okay, one, two, three!." A strong flash blinded Allen. And made him blink a few time.

"One more time." Said the man. " One, two, three!."

Another strong flash that blinded Allen, and when that was over Allen rubbed his eyes and blinked. " That was really strong flash."

"Sorry for that, but i promise you wont be blind." Said the man and put an old black fabric over the camera. "How long will you be here?."

"I will be here until tomorrow."

The man smiled. " That's great, your picture will be done tomorrow. Mr..?."

"Walker, Allen Walker." Said Allen nodded while walked to the girl.

The girl looked up at the big clock tower. " we better hurry to my sister."

"Alright," Allen waved to the man. " I get my picture tomorrow, bye."

The man waved back, but after the boy, allen and the girl were out of view. The man glanced behind him and glared at a boy who looked a few years older than the little girl.

"What do you think?."

The boy walked over to him and looked at the direction Allen and girl was a few seconds ago. " Its no doubt about it, it must be him."

"Hm," the man looked at the forest with narrow eyes. " It looks like he has 'problems' with him."

The boy looked at the forest and crossed his arms. " Akuma and exorcist, why are they after him?."

"Don't know." The man pulled out a picture of Allen and handed it to the boy. " Contact 'Them', and tell them to meet you in the clock tower."

The boy nodded and walked away with the picture of Allen.

Allen walked with the girl to a big building that was almost in the middle of the villages. But this one wasn't white and clean, this one was dark brown and looked like a ghost house.

"Nina!." The little girl walked to the door and knocked on the door. " Nina!."

The door opened and teenagers version of the little girl stood there with dusty fabric over her.

" I heard you the first time." Said Nina and pulled off the fabric that was over her.

"Why are you here, Tina?."

Tina pointed at Allen. " He is searching for Mr. Swaali. Is he here today?."

Her sister stared at Allen with big eyes, and after a few seconds, she shook her head.

"No, Mr. Swaali is not here today. But he will be back tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay." Allen felt really disappointed that Mr. Swaali wasn't there. He wants information, fast. He wants to find his family fast as possible. Allen took a few deep breath and tried to think positive that he will get information tomorrow.

"Alright, I come back tomorrow."

Nina stared up at the sky, that was quickly turned from light blue to dark black.

"Looks like night is coming." She looked at Allen. " You can borrow the guest room here. That way you won't miss ."

"Are you sure?. " asked Allen with a weak voice.

Nina nodded and gave him a small smile. " Yes, nobody is using that room right now."

Allen smiled. " Thank you."

A few hours later, in the middle of the night. The boy who had the picture of Allen in his hand, walked around in circles in the clock tower while staring at the ticking clock. He has been walking like that for 3 hours, but the people he was waiting for haven't turned up yet. He was really annoyed, but he also knows these people were very busy people. And they only come when something really interesting happens, and what he had was really interesting.

"Where are they?." He said more to himself and stop walking.

"We are here."

The boy quickly turned around and saw two hooded people, hiding in the darkness. The boy was on his knees and bowed to them. " You came."

"Of course we came." Said the tall one and walked over to the boy. " You sent messages saying ' Red' is in the villages."

The boy nodded. " Yes."

The tall one walked around him. " And how do you know that?."

The boy handed the black and white picture to the tall one. " Because of this."

The tall one took the picture and stared at it, and if there was light in the building it would show how surprised the tall one was.

"My world, that is him." The tall one looked at the other hooded person, who had moved closer to the big glass stained window.

"It really is him, Blue."


	5. Chapter 4

Allen woke up by somebody shaking him.

"Allen, wake up."

Allen groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. " Just 5 more minutes."

"But Allen, Mr. Swaali is back. If you want to talk to him you better do it now. He has a very busy schedule."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw Tina standing beside his bed, with a big smile on her face.

" Did you sleep well?."

Allen pushed himself up so he could sit up and rubbed his head. He didn't know why, but his head was pounding painfully like somebody was hitting his head with an iron fist. But he slept like a baby through the whole night.

Tina watched him and looked worried. " Does your head hurt?."

Allen nodded, but quickly regret when he felt the pounding getting worse when he nodded. " AAHH!."

Allen held his head and laid back down on the bed. Tina watched him with big eyes and had a small smirk on her lips that Allen didn't see.

Allen breathed heavily and buried his head in the pillow. " I think am sick."

Tina put a hand on his shoulder. " You should lay in bed till you feel better."

"B...But...i need to talk to Mr. Swaali." He tried to sit up again, but the pain was getting worse and worse and made it hard for him to see what was up and what was down.

"AAAHHH!."

Tina held him down. " you not well enough to even stand up, let me get Mr. Swaali instead."

Allen took a few deep breath. " A..Alright." He laid back down and tried to ignore the pain, while Tina walked out from the room with narrow eyes.

Tina walked to the kitchen and saw Nina standing there with crossed arms, and a man who didn't look older than 40 stood beside her. He had short brown hair, outgrowing beard on his chin and was dressed in a dirty white shirt, brown pants, black boots and a gray append. A red spade tattoo was visible on his neck when Tina took a few step closer.

The man scratched his neck and looked at the door, where Tina came from. " How many apples did you give him?."

" 2."

The man smirked. " At least we know he won't go soon." He picked up one of the apples from Tina's basked that was on the kitchen table and stared at it. " I hope 'they'won't be mad at us, for making that boy sick." He put the apple back in the basket. " But I don't understand why they want him, he was supposed to be dead the first second he came to this world."

Nina and Tina glanced at each other before Nina begins to speak.

" You know it's not our place to ask against their decision, but do you think the elder knows about this?."

The man shook his head. " I don't think so if the elder knew that this boy is still alive they would have sent us to kill him. Their rules are very clear that when a child is born with a innocence in that family, it must be killed before it even opened its eyes."

He scratched his tattoo on his neck and sigh. " But I respect Blue so I won't ask any more about this." He walked out from the kitchen, and Tina glanced at the window.

" We will get another problem soon, more exorcists and Akuma are around the forest. It won't be long till they walk in here."

Tina begins to bite her nail on her thumb and looked really Troubled. "It's not long till they realize nobody in this villages are not humans."

"Hey son, heard you didn't feel so well?."

Allen opened his eyes when he hears that unfamiliar voice and saw a man who didn't look older than 40 smiling at him and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Mr. Swaali?." Allen has imaged the man much older like an old grandpa with a cane or something."

The man nodded. " Yes, son. Heard you wanted to ask me something, something very important."

"Yes," Allen tried to sit up, but he was still dizzy and didn't see so good.

Mr. Swaali held him down. " Just stay down, son. I don't want you to fall down and hit your head on something."

"Sorry, I don't know why I feel so bad. I felt great yesterday."

The man shook his head. " Yesterday was yesterday, son. Today is another day and every day is not the same."

Allen chuckled and couldn't help to smile. " That true." Allen glanced at his bag. " Can you pull out a blanket from my bag?. I think you made it."

Mr. Swaali bent down and looked through Allen's bag and after a few seconds he fished up the beautiful red blanket from the bag. put the blanket over his legs and caressed it with his fingertips. " Awe, I remember this. I made it 16 years ago for young women and her daughter."

Allen's eyes widen. "Can you tell me about them?."

Mr. Swaali looked at him and looked to be in deep thought. " Thye come from a very special family, one of the richest family in the world. The women were very beautiful and kind to everybody." He rubbed his eyes. " But the day I made this, she and her daughter were really scared like somebody was chasing them. And asked me to saw the name 'Red' on this blanket as fast as possible."

Allen forced himself up and ignore the pain. " Did they say what or who was chasing them?."

Mr. Swaali shook his head. " No, but it was probably for the best."

"What?." Allen stared at him confused. " Why are you saying that?."

"Son, everybody knows that getting involved in one of the richest family in the world problems is really bad. Once you are involved, you are involved forever."

Allen looked down and took a deep breath. " Do you know their last name?."

He nodded. " Yes, their last name was..."

"Bang!."

" Looks like the exorcisto and the Akuma didn't want to wait anymore." Said the boy while looking down from the clock tower at the explosion. Behind him stood the two hooded people with crossed arms. The tall one walked closer to the edge and stared down when an army of exorcisto begin to walk into Mr. Swaali's house. Not far behind came an army of Akuma, mixed with level 3 and 4.

"Oh boy, red is really in trouble now." The tall one turned to the other hooded person, who looked down on the floor in deep thought. " What do you think, Blue?. Should we interfere?."

The other one didnt say anything for a few minutes before walk up to the edges.

"Let's see what Red will do in this situation, and we interfere when it looks like he will lose. We going to break many rules, White. But its worth it to get our little brother back." Their eyes begin to glow pure white and they both smiled down at the fight.

The tall one chuckled. " This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 5

Allen knew the order and the Noah was right on his heel, and that he couldn't stay in a place to long. But he never thought that any of them would find him in a place he has never been before, and he has only been in Davenport since yesterday.

"Son, are you alright?." Asked. while the whole bedroom was filled with thick smoke from the explosion.

Allen couched heavily and tried to ignore the pain in his head that was much worse than before.

" Ye...Cough."

"Allen walker!. We got orders from the black orders to take you in for killing Howard Link"

'What!?'. Allen stared into the thick smoke where the voice came from, and couldn't believe what he heard.

" I didn't kill. Cough."

"Get him!." Screamed the voice and excoriate ran in with their innocence ready to attack.

Mr. Swaali stood up and had a very serious face, that made him look like another person than he was a second ago.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Allen stared at Mr. Swaali confused, and before he knew what happened he saw take a deep breath and a loud roared came out from his mouth. The smoke and the exorcists flew out from the house like they where light as feathers. But when the smoke was gone a scene of exorcists and Akuma fighting each other was visible.

" Oh no." Allen tried to get up from the bed but when he tried to stand up, his head pounded harder and made him fall down to the floor. " Ahh!. My head!."

Mr. Swaali grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. " Take it easy, son. You not well enough to move."

Allen glared at him. " What are you?."

Mr. Swaali narrows his eyes before he throws Allen over his shoulder and ran right into the exorcists and Akuma fight that was right outside.

" Hey, put me...Ahh!." Allen grabbed his pounding head and closed his eyes while breathing heavily.

" Am sorry son, but I promise you will be better in a few hours."

Allen hard a loud sound of a fist hitting something, and a person screaming in pain. he could only guess that Mr. Swaali was fighting against the exorcist and the Akuma who tried to attack him. " Why are they after you, son?."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw dead bodies of exorcist lying on the ground beside Mr. Swaali feet.

" You killed them!?." Asked Allen and saw blood all over Mr. Swaalis free hand and a few blood drops all over his face. " You killed them!."

" Stop screaming, son. or I hit your head to silence you for a few hours." Said Mr. Swaali with a very dark, serious voice that made all the hair on Allen's body stand up in fear. Mr. Swaali glared at him. " Now, tell me. why are this people after you?."

" Why should I tell you?."

He heard Mr. Swaali mumble to himself before a loud voice was heard under them.

" Eeeexorcist!." Both Allen and Mr. Swaali looked down and saw a portal appear under them and the head of the giant Akuma appeared. " Eeexcor.."

" Oh shut up!." Said and stamped hard on the Akuma's head with his foot, and made a big hole on the Akumas forehead. The Akuma gasped in surprise before its whole face begins to crack and fell back into the portal.

Mr. Swaali put down Allen to the ground and pushed him against the wall.

" Now tell me, why are they after you?."

Allen glared at Mr. Swaali angrily, while thinking to himself if he should tell Mr. Swaali or not.

" Well, well." Said a voice that Allen knew all too well. " Nice to see you again, boy."

Both Allen and Mr. Swaali turned to the shadow where the voice came from, and Allen narrows his eyes. " Tyki."

Slowly walking out from the shadow dressed like a nobleman with a top hat, with a big smirk on his lip. " Allen Walker, you look worse than last time I saw you."

Allen glared at him angrily. " How did you find me so fast?."

Tyki only chuckled and turned his eyes away from Allen and stared at Mr. Swaali who just stared at Tyki with bored eyes.

" Who are you old man?." Asked Tyki and narrow his eyes at Mr. Swaali." Or more importantly, whose side are you on?."

Allen stared at and had the same question too. Which side was Mr. Swaali on?. he couldn't be with the black order because he killed all those exorcists who were lying on the ground. But he couldn't be with the Noah either if Tyki didn't know who he was. Or was it just a trick?.

Mr. Swaali moved away from Allen and glared at Tyki without saying anything.

Tyki tilled his head to the side and sigh. " No answer." He closed his eyes and pulled on the gloves like he was a doctor ready for surgery. " Than I guess i have to kill you."

Before Allen could do anything, Tyki was right in front of and had a big smirk on his face. " Goodnight old man." he pushed his hand through chest, and Allen could only look away and was ready to hear a scream in pain. But no scream came, not even a gasp of pain.

" Huh?." Allen glanced at Tyki and , and aw Tykis hand still inside chest. But didn't seem surprised at all, he stood there calm like nothing happened. While Tyki moved his hand around his chest, with his eyes wide in surprise.

" What the!?." Tyki pulled out his hand and pushed it back into chest.

" What the hell is this?. I don't feel any organs at all."

"Tsk." glanced at Allen. " Now!."

The second the word came out from Mr. Swaalies mouth, a hand grabbed Allen from behind and pulled him through the wall he was against. Allen didn't have time to register what happened before he was pulled through the wall and fallen into a very bright room. Allen quickly sat up and saw he was now in white room, with a big glowing ball in the middle of the room.

" You will be safe here."

Allen turned around and saw a full size dark wooden doll, with long hair made of dirty threads going all the way to the floor. Dressed in a long dirty white dress that was filled with holes, while a big blue ribbon was hanging loos around its waist.

Allen moved away in surprise while the doll leaned its head to the side, and the light hit its face and showed all the wooden cracks it had all over its face. Allen stared at the wooden doll with open mouth while slowly moving his normal hand to activate his innocence.

" Your innocence won't work on me." said the doll and turned its wooden eyes at his red arm, and blinked. " Allen."

" Tina?."


	7. Chapter 6

The wooden doll eyes turned to the glowing ball in the middle of the room, before staring back at Allen. " You should feel better soon."

Allen glanced at the glowing ball and felt a warm feeling growing inside him, and the pain he felt before was slowly fainting.

" What is this place?." he turned to the doll who stared up at the roof while its body made small cracking sounds like it was going to break any moment. " Tina?."

The doll turned to him before taking a few steps. " Just a place to keep you safe until they…" She stops talking when the room slightly begins to shake and looked around.

" Hmm, interesting." The doll said more to itself before turning back to Allen. " Get some rest."

" Not until you tell me who you are working with." Allen crossed his arms and glared at her.

" killed the people from the black order, and Tyki didn't know him either. " He grabbed hold of the dolls dress and pulled it closer to him and stared it right into its wooden eyes. " Who are you working for and what do they want with me?."

The doll grabbed his hand that had a tight grip on its dress while staring at him.

" You were the one looking for them."

"Huh?." Allen's eyes widen in surprise. " Are you talking about my family?." He let go of its dress. " My real family?." A small smile appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

" Are they here?. Why did they leave me at the orphanage?. Was it true what Mr. Swaali told me?."

The doll covered his mouth. " Calm down I don't know all the.." The dolls jaw stops moving, and it slowly moved it's jaw back up like it was the normal thing in the world.

" Sorry, but am not the right one to tell you. But one thing I can tell you is that your family is not like any family you know…"

*Crack*

Both Allen and the doll turned to the sound and saw a small crack on one of the walls, that got bigger and bigger.

" Interesting," Said the doll with a low voice and turned to Allen. " Maybe you can answer me now why the black order and the Noah are after you."

Allen took a deep breath and put a hand over his heart. " Because am the 14th…"

*Crack!*

The big hole appeared on one of the walls, and right behind it stood the one thing Allen hoped to not run into.

"Millennium Earl."

Millennium chuckled and stared darkly at Allen that made all the hair on his back stand out.

"Allen Walker

Allen backed away while keeping his eyes at Millennium who now was brushing off the dust that was on his clothes after breaking down the wall.

"Allen Walker, did you really think you could hide from us?." Millennium face softens when he looked at Allen and opened his arms like he was waiting for Allen to run into his arms. " Let's go home everybody is waiting for us."

Allen glared at him before shaking his head no. " No."

Millennium's face harden. " Still stubborn, then tell me why are you still fighting against us?. The black order has branded you as a traitor, and those you called your friends have abandoned you. They didn't even try to save you from the awful prison."

Allen stared at the ground while the hair covered his eyes, he knew that everything Millennium's said was true. But he didn't blame anybody, even if he was branded as a traitor and can maybe never set his foot in the black order. He still saw it as his home.

" I know that, but its okay." He moved his normal hand to his innocence and activated it. ". But even if they are against me, I still see them as my family." He glared at Millennium and pointed his innocence at him. " And I still have a promise to fulfill."

Millennium narrow his eyes, before chuckling darkly.

" Very well, if you don't come with me willingly." Millennium grabbed his umbrella and pointed it at Allen. " I just have to force you."

Allen stood ready to fight against Millennium, but before he could even move, the doll jumped in front of Millennium and dark smoke come out from its eyes and mouth and hit Millennium right in the eyes.

" AAHH!." Screamed Millennium in pain while backed away, and rubbing his eyes.

" You little."

The doll ran over to Allen and quickly dragged him out from the room, and the moment the doll stepped out from the room, black smoke appeared around it and turned into the human form of Tina, dressed like the first time he meets her.

"Let's go!."

Allen looked over his shoulder and saw Millennium still rubbing his eyes. " What did you do to him?."

" Less question more running." Said, Tina, while making a sharp turn and in a blink of an eye, they were back where Allen was with Mr. Swaali. But the whole place looked like a battle zone, broken buildings with dead bodies of Akuma and people from the black order was laying everywhere. And in the middle of it stood Mr. Swaali, Tina and a few of the other townspeople covered in blood.

Allen stops running when Tina stops in front of him and looked around with pain in his heart. He recognized some of the faces of people he has sometimes seen walking in the hall of the black order, and sometimes only talk once. Even if he knew that they were after him with their mind filled with hate and saw him as an enemy. He didn't hate them at all, and he wishes that they didn't die like this." Tina, why are you here with him?."

Allen looked away from the dead bodies and saw walking over to them, and he didn't look pleased.

Tina bowed her head to him. " Millennium Earl destroyed the wall I had to get him out of there."

eyes widen and were on his way to say something, but then the ground begins to shake, and a loud laugh was heard.

" Allen Walker~!."

Allen and Tina turned around and saw Millennium who was now double so big than before, staring at them with glowing golden eyes. " Hehe~!."

" Hey, Lord Millennium." Screamed a voice above them, and Millennium turned his head where the voice came from.

" What is it, Tyki?." Asked Millennium with a hard voice.

Allen glanced up too and saw Tyki with fresh bloody wounds all over his body. A sign that Tyki has been in a really bad fight.

" Be careful." Tyki pointed at Mr. Swaali. " The people in this town is really dangourus, they are not human."

"Tsk," appeared right beside Allen and glared at Tyki. " How about another round boy?. I make sure that you never can move again."

To Allen's surprise, Tyki backed away with fear written all over his face while covered a big wound he had on his face.

" What's the matter with you Tyki?." Asked Noah with blue hair who appeared behind Tyki and looked down at .

"Is that old man that dangerous?."

Tyki glared at the Noah behind him. " Don't get fooled Fiidora, that man is reall…

"Silence!." Screamed the Millennium with a loud voice, so loud that Allen had to cover his ears. But he saw that nobody else did, , Tina and all the other people from the town just staring at the Millennium with narrow eyes.

Millennium stared at and held up one hand in the air, and a big glowing ball appeared. " Whatever you are, you are in the way." Said Millennium and throw the big glowing ball at and the townspeople.

Allen watched the ball travel at a very fast speed at and the other, and cloud only close his eyes and wait for the big impact. But instead, he heard a loud slash and heard somebody gasp in surprise. Allen opened his eyes and saw , Tina and all the other townspeople were down on their knees staring at something in front of them with wide eyes.

"Well, well." Said an unfamiliar voice, and made Allen turn around and saw two clocked people standing in front of a surprise Millennium.

The short one of them turned to Allen and smiled." Hello, Red."


	8. Chapter 7

Allen just stood there frozen while trying to see more of the persons face that was hidden under the hood. But he the only thing he could see was the bottom part of the face that showed the person lips, and pure white hair just like his own.

" Who are you?." The voice of Millennium's made Allen blink in surprise and look up at the giant Millennium, who glared at the two cloaked people with glowing eyes. " I don't like when people put their noses in my business."

None of the two people said anything until the tall one begin to shake and laughed out loud.

" Was that suppose to be threatening?." The tall one stopped laughing, and a begin to talk with a much darker and scarier voice than Millennium.

" You got to be kidding me."

"Master!." stood up and stood in front of the tall one, and had his eyes on the ground like he was scared to look at the cloaked person in the eyes. " Let me and the other take care of them you shouldn't waste your energy on them."

"And let you take all the fun?." The tall one shook his head. " No way, I can't let this opportunity slip by that easy."

Tyki appeared a few steps in front of and the tall person, looking really mad.

" If you think am going to let you fight lord Millennium, you are sadly mistaken." Butterflies appeared all around him, while a creepy smile grew on Tykis face. " You opponent will be me."

The moment he said that more of the town people that were on their knees stood up and joined beside and Allen could feel a really strong aura from them that made all the hair on his back stand out. But the tall one pushed them to the side and pulled down the hood, and white spiky hair was visible, with a long braid hanging from the side. Tyki's eyes widen and took a step back, turned his eyes at Allen and the tall person back and forth like he just saw a ghost. Even Millennium stared at the tall one in surprise and rubbed his eyes.

"What is this?."

Allen could feel his curiosity take the best of him while he slowly walked closer to the tall one who still had his back at him, and wanted to get a little glim of that persons to face.

And then the tall one turned around, and Allen was meet with a face that made him stop in his track and almost forgot how to breathe properly. The tall person looked like exactly like him, but older and bigger than him. The guy smiled at him before turning his attention to Tyki and Millennium.

" Blue, take Red."

The other cloaked one grabbed Allen's arm, and before he knew it, he was high up in the air and saw the older version of him disappearing in the distance.

" H..Hey, wait!." He turned to the one who had a hard grip on his arms, while they were still up in the air. " Wait, what about…."

"He will come after us later," said the person before landing on a hill far away from the town and let go of his arm. " It takes more than two strong Noah to kill him." The person pulled down the hood, and Allen's mouth flew wide open. This one was a beautiful woman, with long white hair and almost the same gray eyes as him but they were much lighter than his.

The women smiled at Allen and reached out a hand to touch his cheek.

" You have really grown, Red." Her voice was soft and made his whole body relax, while tears begin to build up in his eyes.

The women saw that and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug, that made him feel safe and for some reason sleepy.

The women's hand ran through his hair and whisper words in another language into his ear, that made him relax more.

" Rest, Red."

And then everything went black.

Blue tightened her hold around her brother and had a small smile on her lips. After all these years she finally had her little brother she had worried about for years in her arms. She caressed his sleeping face, before looking up to see White walking up to her with a disappointment written all over his face.

" What's with that face?. Didn't you have fun fighting against Millennium and the Noah?."

White sigh. " I never got the chance to fight him, after you and Red ran off. People from the black order appeared from nowhere and thought I was red." His eyes turned to the boy in Blues arm, before crossing his arm and a portal appeared beside him. "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 8

" _Stars and light is the life." Sang a beautiful voice and made Allen opened his eyes and saw himself floating in the air and could only see a clear night sky with thousands of glowing stars._

" _Wh..What is this?." Allen looked around but couldn't see anything else than the night sky, even when he looked down he could only see the night sky and not the ground._

" _Where am I?."_

" _White is pure." Sang the voice from nowhere and Allen tried to see the source of the voice._

" _Hello?."_

" _Black is dark." Sang the voice but much closer to his ear, he intently turned around and saw a white woman who he almost couldn't see, like she was a ghost or something._

" _What?."_

" _Blue is the sky." Sang the women and floated around him._

" _Who are you?." Asked Allen and tried to grab her but his hand only past through her._

 _The women didn't answer him. she just kept singing._

" _Green is the ground, and Yellow is the sun to warm your heart." She stopped in front of him and looked at him with a very scary face that sent a shiver down his spine. "But Red is the color of sin that needs to end before one, and be replace…" She grabbed his throat, and stopped him to get any air, and stared at him with a much scarier face that he ever seen anybody make. "For a greater end."_

Allen's eyes flew right opened, and he was welcomed by the sight of a very beautiful roof that was covered in beautiful paintings, while his whole body was shaking and covered in sweat.

He breathed heavily and looked around to get in his surroundings while trying to remember how he even got here in the first place. The last memory he had before everything when black was a beautiful white-haired woman who held him in a warm embrace. But now he was in a big room with white walls filled with painting and a shiny black floor, and the bed that 10 people and more could fit in. Everything about the room screamed richness and only a very rich and noble family could own.

" Awe, I see you have woken up." Said a familiar voice, and Allen turned his head to see the beautiful women with the long white hair sitting in a chair beside the bed and looked at him concerned. " Did you sleep well, Red?."

"Um," Allen opened his mouth like a goldfish and didn't know what to say while the women gently put the back of her hand against his forehead. " Am fine just had a weird dream." He pushed himself up in a sitting position and stared at the women.

" What...What's your name?."

The women smiled warmly at him. " My name is White."

"White," said Allen more to himself and gave her a smile. " Its a nice name."

The women smiled sadly at him and poked his nose. " That's a nice thing for you to say." She said before the sound of a door was heard behind her, and the guy who looked like the older version of Allen walked in with a basket filled with food in his hand.

" Awe good, little brother finally woke up from his little nap."

Allen stared at the man with wide eyes while the man put the basket on his lap, and put his hand on Allen's hair and messed it up.

" You must be hungry, Red. I got some food from the kitchen."

"Um, thanks," said Allen unsure and looked at the basket in front of him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the man. " And you are?."

"Blue," said the man and sat down on the side of the bed. " My name is Blue."

Allen stared at him and the women for a long while before asking the question.

" Are you really my family?. this isn't just a dream?."

Blue and White looked at each other before Blue pinched Allen's cheek hard.

" Ouch, what was that for?." Asked Allen and rubbed his cheek

" Just helping you realize that this isn't a dream." Said Blue and chuckled. " You can even see the similarity between us, and you look exactly like me when i was in your ages, except for the innocence." Blue glared at Allen innocence arm and sigh. " But another proof we have is the blanket you had with you."

" You mean the blanket I showed to Mr. Swaali?."

"Yes," White stood up and walked over to a big window with her arms crossed over her chest. " It was the same blanket me and my mom left to you before we had to leave you at the orphanage."

Allen stared at her and waited a while before he asked the most important question he wanted an answer to.

" Why did you leave me at the orphanage?."

Everything was quiet after he asked the question, and Allen could see the dark expression Blue and White had, before White finally begin to speak with a very serious voice.

"It's a long story, but leaving you at the orphanage was the safest thing to do to keep you from being killed." She turned around and stared at Allen. " Do you want to hear the dark story of our family?."


End file.
